narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Mamoru Miyamoto
Questions 1. Why is your character obtaining Sage Mode and/or ? : Mamoru Miyamoto, the child of A and a unknown Jugo clan woman, who he had managed to subdue through the use of a developed device, a child was accidently born. During this forsaken day, overrun with sin, Bee passed and a Jinchuriki was needed. Mamoru became the Jinchūriki, one that absorbed natural energy passively, and they soon found that Gyūki, as a portion of the Shinju, could transform the natural energy into chakra naturally. This was the cure to Mamoru's family outrages, such the seal that sealed him was made to naturally send the natural energy to Gyuki rather than to the boy, using his chakra to direct the natural energy there and the new chakra would automatically leak out of the seal and into his chakra pathway, a new pure chakra. This pure chakra will play a major role in his martial art fighting style revolving around the usage of chakra to manipulate natural energy to control earth. A major earthbender in a sense, one capable of controlling the natural energy in the terrain, a symbol for the bovine nature of strength and such. 2. How will your character learn Sage Mode? Which animal will they learn it from? : It's not really a learned skill, just rather a solution to his problem. Refer back to question 1 3. Initially, will your character have access to an Imperfect Sage Mode or a Perfect Sage Mode? If Imperfect, will it progress to a Perfect Sage Mode? : Truthfully none if it. He won't use an actual mode, but rather the chakra is what will be controlled. It doesn't do anything other than "purify" his chakra, nothing more. No sensory, no pigment, just better chakra. 4. How will your character obtain the Cursed Seal? What type of seal is it? And what kind of power grants it? : ' 5. What are the drawbacks of the Cursed Seal? : ' 5. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for Sage Mode and/or Cursed Seal? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : 'Question One refers to this some. I believe that since tailed beast chakra is originally a part of nature, that you can use it to control natural energy without tainting it and causing it to transform. This was be the major thing in his Fist o the Sage martial art which revolves around using natural energy to extend attacks and such, do more damage. More importantly, this tailed beast chakra will allow for the usage of the internal flow (which will be mastered through his training in the martial arts of the Wudaun Chaun) a technique revolving around using this pure chakra to manipulate the natural energy in the terrain. ' Admin Decision With the condition that the Natural Energy manipulating it's environment is limited to the Earth. Category:Sage Mode Appliations